Claro de Luna
by Weirdrock
Summary: La luna tiene un reino con un castillo de cartón, siempre va vestida de príncipe azul y a veces lleva una espada de madera con la que se defiende. Continuamente baja a la tierra, con las estrellas de escolta, sin saber bien qué busca. Hasta que un día la conoce a ella, la hija del Sol, y se ve obligada a eclipsar.


**…**

 **Claro de Luna**

 **…**

En un lugar muy lejano, fuera de los confines de la imaginación, la luna se paseaba por su castillo de cartón vestida de príncipe azul. A veces se asomaba por las ventanas, viendo la tierra de su reino, al cual se permitía acceder cuando la oscuridad le daba permiso de brillar. Y recorría en todo aquel tiempo, cada rincón de aquel territorio que en realidad no le pertenecía.

Más allá de custodiar la temporalidad de la noche y el naufragio de los sueños, se entretenía viendo a las flores esconderse cuando ella osaba oscurecer el cielo azul que siempre las mantenía alertas. Escuchaba la pausada respiración de los girasoles que se negaban a alzar la cabeza en su presencia, aun tratándose ella de un príncipe. Observaba a algunos animales pelear, pero que al acercarse a ellos, corrían por verse ligeramente iluminados. Era triste, pero más allá del resguardo de su túnica estelar, pocas veces alguien la contemplaba.

Quizá fuera el oscuro manto cobalto que cubría su cabeza, el contraste de su piel platinada, o la firmeza con la que sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas, pero las únicas razas que se atrevían a hablar con ella, eran aquellas que se mantenían en vela. Y en sus constantes visitas al reino de las flores y los animales, había encontrado a personajes peculiares que, para facilidad suya, había renombrado.

Las noches en que bajaba a los castillos de piedra, las flores de lis se alzaban orgullosas, mostrando la petulancia de su significado monárquico. Maki –una de tantas, pero única entre ellas– a veces hablaba con ella y le platicaba del gato negro que en ocasiones osaba pasar su escuálido cuerpo cerca de sus pétalos.

– Luna mía, haz que ese peludo animal deje de meterse conmigo –escuchaba decir a la flor roja.

Y ella, que a pesar de ser luna y de vestir como príncipe, portaba entre todas sus cosas, una espada de madera que desenvainaba para pelear contra todas aquellas creaturas que asediaban en la noche. Fue así como, al escuchar los acolchonados pasos del felino, que ronroneaba y restregaba su cuerpo entre los pétalos de la heráldica flor, atacó. El animal salió corriendo, ella retomó el camino y a los pocos pasos que había dado volvió a ver a aquel gato acercarse a Maki. Estaba a punto de reaccionar, cuando lo escuchó preguntar:

– ¿Acaso te lastimo? ¿Mi cariño te duele?

– Es tanto que arde y seguro a ti también te quema.

Lo vio acercarse tan despacio, haciendo ligeros sus movimientos, hasta que se acostó a su lado. La luna guardó su arma y se alejó de aquel gato enamorado de la flor altiva, al cual llamó Nico, porque aunque él no lo supiera, Maki hablaba de él, como no lo hacía de cualquier otro ser.

Tras caminar sin rumbo, regresaba a su reino cuando una luz más poderosa le quitaba toda presencia. Llegando a su castillo, se quitaba las ropas de príncipe, se deshacía de sus maletas y se recostaba para recuperar la energía. Cada noche volvía a salir, la mayoría de las veces a medias o sólo parcialmente, muy pocas veces de manera íntegra. Y en cada visita, revisaba la situación de aquellos a quienes consideraban sus amigos.

Había un lugar en especial que le gustaba visitar, ahí donde había una magnolia que aromatizaba el recinto. Se ponía de cuclillas, la miraba, la acariciaba y ella reía de manera tímida. A su lado siempre estaba un gato gordo, atigrado y hogareño que tenía por nombre Rin, lo leía en su collar. También lo mimaba, jugaba un rato con él y, para cuando su fuerza menguara, ella regresara dejándolo con su mejor amiga, Hanayo, quien lograba hacerlo dormitar con su precioso perfume.

Rara vez bajaba para caminar sobre algunas lagunas, donde hallaba nenúfares, flores de loto y algunos lirios. Sus favoritos eran los lirios violetas, porque le hacían sentir querida y segura. Sobre todo porque Nozomi a veces cuidaba de ella y le menguaba la soledad de su nocturno andar. Le hubiera gustado arrancarla de raíz y llevársela a su reino deshabitado, pero la flor amatista le había dicho que de hacer eso, ella podría morir. Fue triste, pero decidió que prefería verla intermitentemente a perderla por siempre.

Cuando su fuerza tenía cualidad de nueva, se sentaba en una banca que adornaba la buhardilla de su castillo, acartonada y reforzada con los papeles de los poemas que escribía a un sentimiento que no entendía, y contemplaba, a lo lejos, la actividad de los humanos. Leía los labios de todos al momento de hablar. Algunas personas daban cuenta de su pálida presencia en el mar celeste, mientras que otras seguían su rumbo sin siquiera vivir.

Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía una gran afinidad por una chica que trabajaba en una panadería, la cual, después de su jornada laboral, iba con algunas migas de pan a alimentar a los animales que se encontraran a su paso. Aquella joven pelinaranja tenía un amigo especial, un arrendajo gris que siempre que la veía llegar, le cantaba con alegría desde el alma. Y veía a Honoka alimentar a Kotori, mientras mantenían una animada plática que poco tenía que ver con cuestiones humanas, porque de repente los humanos sienten que todo reside en ellos. Por ello le agradaba aquella chica, y también la otra que ocasionalmente se sentaba a su lado, con la cual Honoka ardía desde dentro y le sonreía con calidez, su querida Tsubasa.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando descubrió que una niña se paseaba por entre las flores, _sus flores_. La veía acariciar a Maki, alegrar a Hanayo y acompañar a Nozomi, aclarando sus aguas. Andaba dándole calor a Nico, haciendo dormitar a Rin en la acera de su casa e iluminado los caminos de Kotori para encontrarse con Honoka. Pero, al llegar con los humanos, estos parecían no dar con ella, a pesar de estar cual ave revoloteando a su alrededor.

Quizá ella brillaba más que la luna, pero la soledad que compartían era la misma.

Desde entonces, ella, enfundada con su capa oscura y llena de estrellas, bajaba todas las noches en su búsqueda. Preguntaba por ella, le cuestionaba a sus amigos por aquella niña que parecía animarlos aún más, porque no era justo que mientras ella recuperaba la fuerza, aquella párvula aprovechara su ausencia para hacerse de ellos. Empero, nadie supo decirle gran cosa.

Y estuvo tantas noches buscándola, recorriendo casi todos los rincones de aquel reino lejano, que cada día regresaba exhausta a su castillo. Tanto era el cansancio que empezaba a acumular, que un día se quedó dormida en la tierra y despertó cuando sintió un cálido cosquilleo en su pálida mejilla.

– Hey, niña, si te quedas aquí la marea se volverá loca –escuchó una dulce voz.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba mirando directamente al cielo diurno. Fue tanta su sorpresa que se levantó rápidamente con sus brazos y retrocedió hasta pegarse contra un árbol. Aquella niña con la que compartía amistades, se acercaba a ella y la miraba de pies a cabeza con sus iris azules. Le sonreía con una calidez que en ningún otro ser hubiera hallado y parecía divertirse con la situación.

– ¿Eres un príncipe o la Luna?

– Ambas.

– Entonces deberías ser princesa.

– No, soy un príncipe.

La niña alzó una ceja ante la declaración, volvió a sonreírle y avanzó paulatinamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Se levantó de puntillas para quedar con sus rostros separados por centímetros. Aquella párvula desprendía un calor que se nivelaba con la frialdad de su cuerpo fuera de órbita.

– Eli.

– ¿Ah?

– Me llamo Eli y soy hija del Rey Sol.

– Umi, guardián de la noche, los sueños y los mares –hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

– Eso lo sé, tontita –la escuchó reírse–. Deberías regresar a tu reino, hoy no hay Luna Nueva.

Y la vio salir corriendo contraria a su dirección, con aquel vestido azul cielo que le quedaba holgado, cuyos bordes volaban a la par de la velocidad en la que andaba. Iba descalza por el pasto, con los brazos abiertos, recorriendo un mar de flores y plantas, riendo como nunca antes hubiera escuchado que lo hicieran en la noche. Porque la oscuridad es para la reflexión, para el misterio y lo siniestro, mientras que la luz era para ver con claridad y disfrutar de lo que se viera.

Volvía a su casa, su recinto lejano, fuera de aquel calor y toda aquella vida, algo inhóspito, frío, un poco abandonado, únicamente adornado por su castillo y el parque de cráteres sobre su tierra blanquecina que había arreglado con la forma de un conejo. Y Umi empezaba a sentir un pequeño dolor en el pecho, uno que le oprimía las costillas y le hacía sentir vacía. Sus días de descanso, pasaron a ser días en vigilia, mientras pedía a sus amigas las estrellas, aquellas que no requerían descanso, que se mantuvieran alertas de todo aquel movimiento que hiciera Eli en su estado de somnolencia.

Así fue como decidió ir a aquel lado oscuro, en busca del descanso que requería, pero un extraño rayo de luz le llegó directamente al pecho. Fue un flechazo que tiñó momentáneamente sus territorios de carmín, su existencia se eclipsó y cobró sentido. Al voltear, se encontró con la pequeña Eli, quien le había disparado desde el otro polo y había gritado su nombre.

– ¡Umi, yo te recuerdo y aún te amo!

Fue aquella súbita energía lo que le permitió compartir un momento con ella, no de frente, sino a la distancia pero cercanas. La luna sonrojada y el sol con su característica candidez. Un simple instante que les permitió conocerse y reconocerse en la otra. Y Umi por fin entendía a que se refería en todos sus poemas cuando hablaba de una luz que no le pertenecía y le hacía brillar, porque de entre todas sus estrellas, Eli era la que más resplandecía.

Tanto tiempo buscándola en su territorio, armando reinos imaginarios a los cuales su princesa pudiera regresar, incontables veces en las que peleaba contra monstruos ominosos, derrotándolos con una espada de madera; había olvidado su verdadero objetivo: encontrarla de frente y abrazarla como hace miles de años no lo hacía. Había recibido castigos por parte de su padre El Mar, por moverse o perderse en el intento de hallarla, pero eso sólo afectaba la vida de terceras personas. Deshabilitar las leyes de la física era peligroso y puso a los demás por encima de su propio deseo.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, no lo soltaría. Poco importaba que pudiera estar un día al mes con ella, mientras la Luna Nueva le permitiera acceder a la tierra a plena luz, todo con la finalidad de pasearse entre las flores, burlando a los animales y embelesando la existencia de los humanos. Tomada de su mano, riendo mientras aún pudiera, hasta que el universo conspirara a su favor…

Ya llegaría el día en que Umi la alcanzara y Eli se dejara eclipsar.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno, este es una pequeña historia que de repente salió de mi mente, iba a ser más corta, pero bueno…**

 **Ando más sensible de lo normal, sabrán ustedes que me vi SukaSuka y lloré, vi el primer capítulo de Violet Evergarden y lloré, vi la película de Kimi no Na Wa y lloré, luego vi Koe no Katachi y chillé como vil puerco… en fin. La lloradera conmigo xDD**

 **Mi corazoncito necesitaba algo dulce :3 y salió esto.**

 **Hablando de mis otros fics, me tendrán que esperar porque la universidad es canija jajajajaja pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por leer mi basura :D**

 **Ya saben que se acepta todo tipo de comentario, crítica, sugerencia y demás.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Los quiero ~**

 **PD: Amo las flores :3**


End file.
